The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly to a shoe for wearing on each foot to protect one's foot and to make walking easy as well as swimming and diving.
Regular diving flipper is a large, flat paddlelike rubber device worn on each foot by swimmers or skin divers to increase the force of the kick. However, it is not practical to wear a pair of diving flippers for walking. After getting out of the water, one shall have to take off the flippers from one's feet and wear a pair of regular shoes. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an amphibious shoe which is convenient for walking as well as for swimming and diving.